


Valentine's Day

by way1203



Series: Burlap and Shakes [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Mental Health Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way1203/pseuds/way1203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dr. Crane spends Valentine's Day slightly preoccupied in his office with an ex-patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Any symptoms experienced by her are based from my own experiences with OCD. 
> 
> This idea came to me and I had to write it out

Crane looked from his notebook to the racks in front of him. It shouldn't be this difficult to pick something, and yet...

Valentine's Day was tomorrow. He hated the holiday in the traditional sense: the love, the candy, the flowers. What he did enjoy involved ambushing unsuspecting couples in alleyways with his toxin. Unfortunately, that would have to wait this year because he had someone who would require his physical attention on the 'holiday'. He wanted to get her something she would never expect him to give. Ultimately, he settled on lingerie, as it would be something both he and Hallie could enjoy. He figured it would be easy. Just walk in, buy a lacy bra and cheeky panty combination, then enjoy taking them off her tomorrow night. What he didn't expect when he walked into a lingerie boutique called _SexyTimes_ was for there to be so many different types of bras, let alone so many bottoms, many of which piqued his interest. He glanced down at the measurements he'd scribbled down this morning while Hallie was in the shower.

"...C...size 12..."

"Can I help you, sir?" A young woman with red hair bounced over to him. "You look a little stumped."

"I'm not stumped and I don't need help," said Crane, as he gave the associate a smile. "Just a little...overwhelmed at the selection, is all."

"Well, just so you know, we're currently having a sale on all of our lingerie. It's 25 percent off for Valentine's Day, buy one get one half off on clearance styles. I'm Mindy if you need anything, okay?"

He waved her off and set his sights on a display of red and white lace balconette bras, and black open-back, crotchless panties. His mind placed Hallie in the clothes on the mannequin. Before he realized what he was doing, he'd retrieved one bra and one panty from the stack and brought them to the register.  
  
"Excellent choice, sir!" Mindy piped. "Would you like this gift-wrapped?"

* * *

  
The next day, Crane attempted to busy himself with paperwork and case files, but found himself too distracted by the idea of Hallie. This morning, he left a single rose, the gift-wrapped lingerie box, and a note requesting her for a lunch date in his office on her nightstand. The ceiling fan hummed overhead, it's soft lighting filling the room. Crane looked at the clock. It was nearly noon. He tried to redirect his mind but failed. It bothered him that his mind's inability to focus had translated to his body. Crane adjusted his pants. Anticipating her arrival had grown increasingly uncomfortable. He supposed it was because he and Hallie had sex maybe once or twice a month. The desire was there. However, other things often got in the way, such as Scarecrow, the toxin, their jobs, or their questionable mental health, the latter being the current problem affecting Hallie as of late. Whenever they were intimate, it was more than memorable, and left both wondering why they didn't do it more often.

"Sir, your noon appointment is here."

Crane glanced at the intercom. He suddenly felt grateful for Hallie's policy on being early. He pressed the button to reply, "Send her in and hold my calls, please. I don't want any interruptions."

"Yes, Dr. Crane."

He turned the monitors off on his computers, pushed his intercom out of accidental reach, and cleared his desk of any stray papers. He made sure the blinds to the single window were shut tightly. Suddenly, the door to his office locked. Hallie had taken it upon herself to enter without permission.

"How many times must I tell you to knock first?" said Crane, head down.

Hallie stopped just before his desk. "I think you'll be okay with my insolence when you take a look at me."

He looked up. Hallie's mousy hair was pulled half into a ponytail and held up by a black bow, from what he could see, while the other half hung in loose waves around her face. Nude lipstick covered her lips and simple black eyeliner framed her hazels. Her coat fell around her feet, revealing her olive skin in nothing but the lingerie. Her breasts appeared larger in the bra he'd chosen. He wondered if he should have bought a larger cup size, as a 34C seemed just a bit too small. She was taller today. He looked at her shoes and found the culprit, a pair of classy black wedges. Hallie turned around, revealing her bottom to Crane who suppressed a grin. The open-back panties proved to be an excellent idea. Every fibre of his being wanted to take her fast and unapologetically on his desk, to sink himself deep into her heat, to taste her mouth against his, to hear her sighs, to feel her tremble beneath his hands, to lose himself when she tightened around him in just the right way. Yet he restrained himself. He had no choice if he wanted to make this long and torturous for both of them.

"Do I look satisfying?" Hallie bowed her head as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and bit her lip. Crane would be lying to himself if he said he didn't find this nervous habit almost endearing. "You have excellent taste. Thank you."

He stood and slowly approached her. Hallie raised her chin, waiting patiently for Crane to finish admiring her body. Finally, he gripped her hips from behind.

"I take it you're pleased?"

"Very." He planted a kiss on her neck. Hallie moaned inwardly at the closeness. Crane turned her chin toward him and brought a finger to his lips. "Shh. Be a good girl, Hal. We wouldn't want anyone overhearing our little rendezvous, now would we?"

"No, we wouldn't," agreed Hallie as she turned to face him. "But first, I think there's something I need to do."

Crane raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What's that?"

"This."

He blinked at the feeling of Hallie's lips against his. She'd grabbed his lapels and pulled him toward her with strength he would've sworn she didn't have, had he not felt her grip his arms tightly during the aftermath of one of his experiments only months before. Crane found himself kissing her back. She'd shocked him. He should've seen it coming. Shushing her like that, indulging in their shared fantasy of having sex in his office, buying her lingerie. He'd done all the things that would warrant this type of reaction from her. Scarecrow wanted to take her now, Crane still had other ideas. Hallie ended the kiss causing him to swear. He took his glasses off and set them on the desk beside her, using this time to steady himself and his breath.

"I couldn't help it."

Crane let out a breathy chuckle. "I think someone is overly eager when it comes to satisfying her lust. You need to be patient, darling dear."

"Make me."

"I plan to." He produced a pair of handcuffs and bound her hands behind her back. "Sit down and open your legs."

"And if I choose not to?" asked Hallie, her lips pulling into a smirk.

"Then your chances of coming will decrease." Once Hallie sat on the desk with her knees apart, Crane took off his tie and blindfolded her eyes. "I do not trust that you will keep your eyes closed should I request you to."

Hallie held her breath. Crane crouched down, balancing his weight on his toes as he admired the view before him. He had definitely made the right choice when it came to her undergarments. The moment Crane's tongue brushed along her folds, Hallie gave a shuddering sigh. Crane darted his tongue inside her. She desperately wanted to run her fingers through his hair and cry out, but her hands were bound and Crane had warned her once already to be quiet. Besides, any loud expressions would result in someone overhearing and she couldn't take that. She was already pushing herself mentally. Showing up to Arkham in nothing but lingerie and a knee-length coat to cover her, engaging in this type of behavior in his office, it all made her mind race with what-ifs.

Crane's mouth covered her clit. She clenched her fists at the feeling. His eyes flicked upward and he watched her. He could tell her eyes had closed beneath the tie, but something wasn't right. Hallie's mind continued to race. Her compulsion to check knotted in her stomach. She did as it asked, double checking her previous actions to prove to herself that they would definitely not be caught and that she'd locked both his office and the apartment door. Crane stopped. He reached his hand up and lifted the blindfold. He cursed himself for releasing her to another, less capable psychiatrist. Scarecrow would have to handle him later. Crane noticed how tightly her lids were shut, and the way her eyes moved behind them. He knew that she was no longer concentrating on the task at hand. He slipped the blindfold back down.

Hallie frowned at the lack of attention and raised her chin. "You stopped."

"Darling dear," said Crane. "If we're going to continue—"

"I want to keep going. I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If we're going to continue, I need you to relax. I assure you things are fine."

He didn't promise her. He never did. To Hallie, he didn't need to. His thumb kneaded circles against her inner thigh. It still amazed her how easily he could tell when she was on the brink. She pictured how he must look now. His lips slick with her anticipation. Those blues, that could only be described as his, softening slightly, but remaining threatening just the same. His hair possibly still in place. She felt an aching pull for him to kiss her. She wondered how she tasted on his lips. Hallie took a deep breath to calm herself.

"That's better. I needed you relaxed for when I did this." Crane slid two fingers deep inside of her. She bucked against his hand when he brushed against her G-spot momentarily. He grinned at her reaction. "Interesting. Do you like it when I do this?"

Hallie nodded when he repeated the action and curled his fingers twice inside her.

"Darling dear, I need a 'yes' or a 'no'."

"Yes," she cried. "Don't stop. I really—Crane!"

He'd repeated his actions for a third time. His tongue pressed against her clit. Hallie struggled against her handcuffs. It occurred to her that he'd done this on purpose. He knew how desperately she needed to grab onto something whenever he went down on her.

"Someone is eager for me, isn't she?"

Hallie nodded. " _Yes_."

His mouth worked in conjunction with his fingers. It wasn't long before Hallie felt her orgasm radiate from between her legs and swell past the pit of her stomach. Crane noticed her muscles tense around him and stopped just as Hallie's release reached her chest. She moaned half-heartedly and swore. She'd been one moment away and he had ruined it.

"That wasn't very nice," panted Hallie.

Crane gripped her waist, peppering her skin with kisses as he moved up her body.

" _Please_ ," she whimpered.

He tilted his head. "Please, _what_ , Hallie dear?"

"Fuck me."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that right now."

She groaned impatiently.

Crane granted her a soft kiss on the lips, then gently nibbled on her earlobe. She responded with a quiet hiss. He responded by whispering a simple request. "Bend over."

Hallie did as she was told, pressing her chest against the wood of his desk. He grabbed a key from his pocket and released her from the cuffs, tossing them on a nearby chair. She stretched her arms out in front of her. He then removed his tie from her eyes and gave her bottom a pat.

"Wider, darling dear. You know better."

"Do I?" Hallie glanced over her shoulder. "I don't think you taught me well, _professor_."

Crane widened her stance. They'd played out that age-old fantasy three weeks ago. He swatted her bottom with his palm and noticed the skin on her right cheek burn red. Hallie bit down on her lip, suppressing her urge to moan. She closed her eyes and listened to Crane's zipper open, along with the clinking of his belt buckle and the rustle of his dress shirt being untucked from his pants. He opened a condom and tossed the wrapper on the desk. Hallie mentally sighed in relief. She didn't trust her pill alone to protect them, and she'd forgotten to bring a condom in the heat of rushing over. Her mind wasn't healthy enough for children right now. It probably would never be, if she were honest with herself.

"You get to stay dressed?" Hallie pouted. "Unfair."

"I, unlike you, don't have the day off." Crane finished rolling on their protection, then traced her entrance. "You go back to the apartment replaying everything we've done and are about to do, while I have to grant my patients the pretense that I'm offering them my full attention. In actuality, I will spend the remainder of today's sessions contemplating how we will continue this later this evening."

"Fuck."

"My sentiments exactly. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to focus on the present, instead of how I'm going to keep the imagery of you coating my fingers from my mind the rest of this afternoon." Crane entered her carefully, granting her a moment to relax her muscles before he bottomed out and started a consistent pace.

"Having an erection during a session would not be decent," said Hallie.

"And having you on my desk in the middle of the day isn't exactly decent, either, dearest." Crane kissed her shoulder. " _But here we are_."

"Indeed, here we are."

His office filled with a mixture of their grunts, sighs, and conversation. They managed to keep their volume low, a feat that wasn't exactly easy. When they were in their own domicile, they were so unwilling to consider their neighbors. Hallie rocked her hips forward and back with Crane's.

"I'm...gonna..." murmured Hallie breathlessly. She leaned her forehead against the cherry wood. " _Jonathan_..."

Crane leaned forward. His thrusts became more staccato than fluid. He ran his fingers through his hair in a vain attempt to steady himself. He wasn't far behind her. Crane pulled out and tapped her bottom twice. Taking the hint to change positions, Hallie straightened and sat against the edge of the desk. Crane took her lips with his. They wasted no time. Within moments, he was nestled deep inside her once more. This time, Hallie leaned back on her elbows while Crane cradled her hips. She rested her calves on his shoulders. Crane drove faster, eager to get them both off. He ended the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. Their eyes met. Hallie's eyebrows knitted. She tensed as that familiar sensation she had sought earlier escalated through her body. She kept her gaze locked on him. 

Crane smirked. "Aw, _Hal_ , are you going to come?"

Hallie nodded. She both loved and hated that patronizing tone he used to tease her during sex. She mostly hated how it made her shatter every time.

"Are you going to come for me?"

Her toes pointed. She was right...there...

"If you're gonna come for me, remember you're going to have to be quiet, _little darlin'_."

That did it. That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes fluttered shut, her head rolled back. Her mouth made an oval. She slammed her hand over it, screaming into her palm. Seeing Hallie come never ceased to fascinate him. It wasn't much longer before Crane lost himself to his own pleasure. The two slowed their speed until the aftershocks subsided. Crane pulled out. Hallie lowered her legs. Their scent lingered in the air. She stroked the hair at the back of his neck. Crane kissed her roughly in return. She nipped at his bottom lip. His lips parted, allowing her to touch the tip of her tongue against his. He pulled her body closer to his. Hallie gasped when his fingers grazed her left nipple. They held each other for another moment before mutually deciding they were done for now, despite the post-sex haze that made them both much more affectionate than usual.

Hallie brushed a lock of hair from his face. "You will have to fix yourself if you're going back to work. Maybe wipe down this desk."

"That I will." Crane reached for his glasses and put them on. He grabbed a nearby tissue box and held it out for her. "For you."

She took two, as did Crane. The couple cleaned themselves off, disposed of the condom, and fixed their appearances.

"You made quite the accomplishment today." Crane helped her back into her coat. "And I certainly don't mean in your sexual prowess."

Hallie looked slightly taken aback, but happily accepted the compliment. "T-Thank you, Dr. Crane. I appreciate that."

He nodded once and opened the door for her.

"See you tonight."

"I assure you, I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
